It Happend, Now Should I Let it Bother Me?
by bite you
Summary: rated 4 caution & l8t chaps.GW missed the last bit of her 5yr and now is back skipping 6yr.Her rep comes back to haunt her and she ends up turning back to her old ways,only a few knew why she left, how's he involved?suck at summaries...
1. chapter one

Disclaimer: I own noting, at least nothing anybody would want.

Author's Note: I hope you like this; it just kind of came to me. I'd like to know your opinion, but you don't need to let me know. If you don't like this, I'm sorry for the waste of your time, and I hope that next time you find something more worth it.

It Happened, Now Should I let it Bother Me?

Chapter one: Barely what happened?

_ It was going to be a perfect day. A perfect day, as soon as I got on that train it was supposed to be great. I would no longer have to deal with my asshole family, and I wouldn't have to deal with anyone. I was going to be in 7th year with all of my friends, Dumbledore was going to let me have another go at that hat to see if, after how much I changed last year if I should still be in Gryffindor. It was supposed to be a _great_ day. So what the hell happened!_

Ginny thought about the day's events and how it had all happened, and how, as uncanny as it was, she still blamed it all on herself rather than those around her.

Earlier that day-

"Hey mum, how's it goin'?" asked Ginny as she walked into the kitchen from her morning run. At first she ran because she was mad, then she ran to think, and finally it started getting to where she was either mad or had to think so often that she just took a run before getting ready for the day.

"Fine, darling; but if you insist on waking up a 4:30 to run, could you try to make a little less noise in the morning? Not that I ever hear it, you know I sleep like a rock, but your father has been complaining of hearing some rather vulgar profanity coming from you room in the morning." Her mother gave her a look that clearly read 'as if I really mind' but Ginny knew better than to address her mother on it and simply replied by ignoring it for another subject.

"I'm going to miss my friends over school. It was rather hard telling them last night that I was returning to Hogwarts. They all believe that America was better for me than anything. I know I only spent part of my year and summer there, but being home is rather strange. Even now and I've been here almost a month and a half, and Ron still insists that I don't have a clue as to what's going on between him, Harry and Hermione. It isn't that hard to realize that they're all taken over the war being over."

"Well, Ginny dear, you know that it's hard for them to come to terms with the fact that you did grow up, and not only had that but received a reputation at school."

"I know that, but it was my fifth year, I can't help that I happen to like my friends able to from grammatically correct sentences without having to look up the words I use to understand me. I know, I probably shouldn't have started hanging out with seventh years, but at least they were a challenge. I say two sentences to Ron and he looks at me like I have two heads or something."

"I know, you're preaching to the coir, honey but think of it this way. You love to read, and you always have, so you being able to read muggle Shakespeare at the age of seven doesn't surprise me. Ginny, you're the baby in the family and for you to always have a book of some sort or writing away in some notebook doesn't surprise me, but your brothers aren't used to it. You barely spoke with them until after you were nearly over with your fourth year. And do you remember what you said to Ron?"

"Yes, I called him a self-righteous, hypocritical, stuck up, prat and that he needed to worry about what he was wearing and doing behind closed doors, rather than what I'm wearing and to whom I converse with behind closed doors. He was awfully red, and I overheard Hermione telling Harry that Ron was in the Library trying to figure out what I had said to him."

"And he never said much to you after that. You have always hung out with people older than you, and I trust you because I know that you've never done anything that could possibly put you in a bad situation. You choose your friends carefully and with some ease. You have blossomed into a wonderful young lady, and you've even managed to find a way to cause trouble, get straight A's and still find time to write."

"I never actually caused any real trouble at Hogwarts, unless you count confusing Snape in my second year. But as Lokani would like to put it, as soon as she broke my shell, I was wild. I still don't really talk to my brothers, but we don't have anything in common. Bill and I have the most in common, but he's also the oldest and for some reason that makes perfect sense to me. Charlie loves dragons, and I can't even barely stand to read about them in books. Percy and I have the fact that we both get straight A's but other than that, he and I are about as alike as metal and techno. The Twins-don't even get me started, they cause way too much trouble; in school and girls. But then there's Ron. People think that just because he and I are the closest in age that we love to talk and that he and I have so much in common, but really he and I are the least alike of all my brothers. I don't know why, but I like it that way."

"Have you ever thought that it might have something to do with Harry?"

"Yes. I know it probably does. Everyone thinks that I have the biggest crush on him and all I ever wanted was to know was if he and I had anything in common. I thought that maybe, just maybe, if Ron's friends and I had something in common I cold find something in common with Ron. It was a fruitless act and I know that, but it happened and I can't exactly help what people think."

"And, Ginny, which is why I know that you can take care of yourself this year. They still don't know why you just disappeared last year. Not even your father knows, as much as I know it kills him."

"I'm not sure if I really ready for people to know."

"Then don't tell them. You do what you want with your life, because no matter what, you will always have yourself telling you what you want to do. If people try to force you then they will learn you will close up to them. And I want you to have a good year, and a great life. I know it'll be hard going into seventh year when all of your friends graduated last year, but hopefully, if the Hat decides you've changed enough that you need to have your house changed, then so be it. Everyone will eventually understand, and if they don't then they don't need to know in the first place."

"Thanks mum, I appreciate it."

"Anytime, what am I here for anyway?"

Ginny chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. I'm going to go get ready."

"Ok, I'll send one of the boys up to get you when breakfast is ready."

"Alright, bye."

Ginny then went and got ready for school. Last year, toward the middle of the second term, she had moved to America to go to school. Only four people knew, her mother, Dumbledore, Krinkel (the headmaster at her American school), and the one who had found her the night she left.

_ No!_ She told herself, _you are not going to think about it. They know nothing except, ok that's a lie but it's not like he actually told anyone. Oh god, I hope he hasn't, what happens if the people he told and they try to use it against me. NO!_

"YOU WILL NOT THINK ABOUT IT!" Ginny shouted the last bit on accident. She had just pulled her shirt over her head when Harry came into the room.

"I don't want to know who you're talking to, but could you keep it down? Some of us are trying to still sleep." Ginny noticed Harry was clad only in boxers. Then he started mumbling.

"Huh?" she asked him.

"'Are you stalking me 'cause that would be super'. Cute shirt." And then he turned around and walked back to Ron's room across the hall.

On the train-

"I'm worried." Hermione said. She had grown up, but she wasn't the best looking, many thought her 'baby cute' and she hadn't developed very much, despite her being almost eighteen.

"What are you worried about?" asked Ron.

"Well, I thought that they sent Head badges in the mail, but I still have yet to receive mine."

"Perhaps it got lost in post. Did you receive the rest of your letter and things for school this year?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, I have. But no where did my letter mention being head girl. It's not like I didn't get it." She replied.

Ginny then coughed, and decided that she was thirsty and needed some water. Sitting with them was only to give her a reason to ignore everyone else. At least they didn't try to put in effort in finding anything out about her. It was good, and made it easy to 'forget' to tell them that she not only was skipping her sixth year, and changing houses, but that she'd also made head girl.

"I'm thirsty, later." Ginny mumbled before grabbing her bag and making her way quickly down the train to the luggage car.

As Ginny walked in she noticed that she wasn't alone, but thought better of talking to the person who she had been trying to avoid in thought since that very night last year.

Draco barely raised his head to see who had walked into the luggage car, ready to ream anyone who tried to come any closer. His friends could rot in hell for all he cared at the moment. He hadn't had a chance to write in two weeks because of his bastard father saying it was a weakness. Little did his father know that he was in the side of the light now, after that day.

_ FUCK! I don't need to think about her, or what happened that night. Or those that followed that. Even though I still don't know where she went other than to another school, her brother's don't even know. Then again I'm not surprised; they don't know anything about her. No one really does. She doesn't let people in. and that night….NO I won't, I refuse to, I will NOT think about what happened that night. I'm amazed that she's even here. I'll have to be head boy with her as head girl. I'll bet Dumbledore did this on purpose. He's always doing things like that…. _

As Draco continued to write, he kept one eye on Ginny. As she walked right past him, further back in the car, he couldn't help but take a long look at her. She'd gotten in shape. From the jeans she was wearing, he could tell that she had runner's legs. She'd filled out too, especially in her face. She no longer looked like the frightened little fifth year that he loved to torment. No, she looked like a well developed young lady. It looked as though she had also developed a backbone, for wearing that shirt, and makeup. She couldn't have cared what people though anymore, if she did he'd be amazed.

Twenty minuets and four pages in his journal later, Draco noticed that someone was standing in front of him. Stopping his C.D. player and taking out his headphones, he looked up to see that Pansy, much to his dislike, was standing before him, obviously trying to be patient.

"Yes." Draco asked her. He knew that all she wanted to do was try and get into his pants, again. Unlike what people thought, he really didn't shag every girl who threw themselves at him. Granted, he wasn't a virgin, but he was no whore either. Truth be told, most of the girls who said they'd done something were lying for the own reputation. Sometimes, if it was to his benefit, he would call them on the rumor. But mostly he let everyone think what they wanted, he really didn't care. Since last year he hadn't so much as thought as any other girl in any way other than for friendship, but it was complicated since nothing had really happened, even though only he hadn't ever really done anything.

"Well, Drake, you know that we have to change into our robes sooner or later and I just thought that we could do it for each other." She told him in a sickly sweet voice. He and her had hooked up once or twice in his fifth year, and since then she had always tried to get him back into bed, he'd always declined.

"Sorry, but as usual, I don't think that that can happen. Even though we won't be arriving at Hogwarts for a while, there is a Heads meeting, and than a Prefects meeting I must attend, and then I must help in telling everyone to change. So, I respectfully decline your offer, as nice as it was of you. I will see you later, Pansy." With that, Draco closed his notebook and walked out of the luggage car, only to walk back in and look toward the back.

"Pansy, did you happen to notice anyone leaving or anyone in here when you came in?" he asked her.

"Yes, the little Weasley girl was walking from what seemed to be this direction, but I assumed it was from the restroom. You know, when you're not in front of your father, you really are a sweet guy. Unless you feel like being evil." She cooed.

"I'm going to stick with my declination, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I don't mind, but I will get you back one day, even if it's only so you have a way to release your frustrations. I wouldn't mind."

"Bye Pansy. I'll see you later."

"Bye Draco."

Draco walked back out of the luggage car and started down the long hallway checking cars' for Ginny, she needed to be at the heads meeting, and he didn't know if McGonagall had found her like she'd been trying to before the train ride.

"There she is." Draco whispered to himself, while opening the car door.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron spit out.

"I need the Head, Weasley." He replied, keeping his tone even.

"Oh, see, I told you they made a mistake. Just one moment Malfoy and I'll be there…" Hermione started, but he cut her off.

"No, I need Weasley." Ginny's head shot up.

"I made head boy?" Ron said curiously.

"No, you didn't, she did." Draco said, pointing to Ginny, who quickly grabbed her things.

"GINNY! A SIXTH YEAR GOT HEAD GIRL OVER ME, A SEVENTH YEAR, THE SMARTEST PERSON AT HOGWARTS AND SHE GOT IT! IS DUMBLEDORE OFF HIS ROCKER!" shouted Hermione.

"No, Hermione. There is a lot you don't know about me, and more you'll never have the chance to. But I made Head Girl, and I'm not a sixth year, I've skipped it. There are more things that you won't know about until everyone else does. Take your self-absorbed self and get a life check, because you aren't the smartest person that ever walked Hogwarts. Stop pretending your gods' gift." Ginny told her, her tone even, and her manner calm. She merely closed the door and started walking before Hermione had a chance to reply.

"Nice job." Draco told her as he walked beside her.

"I wasn't trying to tell her off or anything, but she's on a very high house and no one wants to put up with it anymore." She replied.

"What about Potter and Weasley?" he said while looking at her.

"Please, they're more interested in each other than her, and if she can't see that both of them are flying the other side of the rainbow than she is, she's in for a hell of a surprise when she asks them that question she was practicing this morning."

"And what might that have been?"

"None of your business, and don't pretend that you and I are great buddies over that."

"Why would I? It's not like you where there the next day, or the day after."

"Were here." Ginny opened the car door and noticed McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape all sitting in the car talking.

Author's Note: I plan on writing more to this, but my life is crazy right now and it's almost one am, and I have school tomorrow. So I'm leaving it here. Hopefully you like it, and if you don't then sorry that you didn't. I don't know when I'll update next, but like I said, I do plan on writing more than this eventually. Well, if your motivated, review, if not, thank you for reading.


	2. chapter two

I don't own anything that you would want, except, maybe, some of the thoughts in my head. So have fun reading and if you don't then….well sorry.

What Else is There to Say?

"Hello everyone, I see you're here for the Heads meeting." Dumbledore started. Both students nodded 'yes' before Dumbledore began talking again. "Well, then, to start this meeting. We are in a special situation. Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley, I'm sure you are aware of what I'm talking about."

"Actually Professor," said Draco, "I'm not quite sure I do. I know of the events that happened last year, but other than that I'm not really sure as to why Weasley is Head Girl."

"Ms. Weasley, would you care to explain this?" asked McGonagall.

"Um…well…" Ginny began, "Last year, after beginning at Gortwith's, my professors noticed that I did my work with great ease, and seeing as I spent my free time, in the beginning at least, in the library, they began teaching me things that I would learn in my 6th year to put me ahead. We didn't know if, at the time, I would be staying there for the next year or not and so if I was, they planned on moving me to 7th year. Krinkel talked to Dumbledore when it was decided that I was coming back, and so I was still advanced into my 7th year early. Only after that, am I lost as to what to tell you. I really don't know."

"You see, as we began to sift through all of the possible advocates for Head boy and Girl, we were able to round them down to you, Draco, for Head Boy and Hermione Granger and you, Ginny for head Girl." Snape stated.

"We were at a loss for what to do. We had to look over each of your past efforts to see who could better the job." McGonagall cut in. "Ms. Granger is an obvious choice because she excels at her studies, and is smart, always reading something or another. But as far as student connection, we didn't see much. Other than study tips, Ms. Granger isn't very social outside of Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. You on the other hand,"

"You excelled at you studies without ever needing to study. You often visited the library, but it wasn't ever to study. It was to converse with friends or to have a quiet place to read. We spoke with some professors from Gortwith's and also the Headmaster. They said that after you were comfortable, you were very social. Often causing some type of trouble but never missing a class, always excelling in your schoolwork and helping out the younger students when they needed it, weather they would tell anyone or not everyone liked you." Dumbledore finished.

"So you're saying that because I've gotten social and I'm smarter than Hermione I got Head Girl." Ginny looked over at the professors.

"In a very crude sense, yes." Snape told her.

"Awesome, so what duties do we need to attend to and other such bullsh-stuff…?" asked Draco.

At the carriages-

Ginny stepped into the carriage and slammed the door in Hermione's face when she tried to enter.

"I don't want to be anywhere near you, and if you try to open this door I'm going to beat the muggle shit out of you." Ginny said to her through the window.

"You know, if you don't quit pissing off the MB then you're likely to be stuck with me more and more." Draco told her pointedly.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"This is the only open carriage that doesn't have the Dram Team in it, and I don't plan on sitting in _that_ one. So unlock the door like a good little Mental Case and we'll all be ok."

"I may be a mental case but at least my hair doesn't look like the result of peroxide being poured on my head."

"Ah, I see you have a backbone these days."

"Good of you to notice something other than my ass, Malfoy."

"I didn't notice _only_ your arse. I noticed plenty of other appendages as well."

"Shut up! If you EVER mention my other _appendages_ then be sure to know yours WILL go missing!"

The rest of the ride was in silence, and soon Ginny was back-handing Draco for him trying to exit the carriage first. As Ginny got out, she walked up the steps to the castle and into the Great Hall, only to realize she didn't know where to sit.

Looking around for McGonagall, Ginny gave up and went to the front of the hall as people were beginning to sit down at their house tables. She walked up the stool and picked up the hat, putting it on her head.

Instead of the hat talking to her, and her only, the hat shouted as never before.

"WEASLEY!" it shouted, than began talking more quietly, but still loud enough for the now silent hall to hear. "You've changed, and as I was told, you'll do much better in another house. Still brave, yes, and smart, but now also full of secrets and sneaky ways…hmm….I doth protest that thee will liketh thy house ye will now be in till death. Thy past will bound thee, and thy sinful ways are to unfold. But now or never will those horrid tales be told if ye say not to the Snake King 'NO'."

As the hat finished its prophecy, an unlikely thing coming from a hat, the Headmaster stood and faced all of the quiet students. He then began a speech unlike his others ever during his time at Hogwarts.

"Ms. Weasley, please take off the hat and go sit with your now rightful house of Slytherin. Hogwarts students, new and old listen now. I would like to welcome back. Ginny Weasley to our school, and I trust that you will welcome her with open arms, if not understanding ones. To what our faithful hat has just said, is her business and hers alone, so please leave it as such? Please, have a great year, and remember that, even with the war over, it is still not wise to visit the Forbidden Forest, and its name shall be the rule. Most products produced by Fred or George Weasley, are not allowed, and many other things are not either. For the full list of 2,879 products not allowed on campus you may see Mr. Flitch as I'm sure he'd be more than obliged to give one to you. Ms. Norris is still not to be touched, and any who try to do so this year without good intentions are in for a nasty surprise. Please keep out of any trouble this year, as I'm sure your parents are no longer pleased to have to come for a parents meeting. Anyone breaking these rules will have two weeks detention in the course they are currently doing the worst in. Now, as my speech this year was a bit early, I hope that you dig into your food as soon as the last new student has been sorted. Have a great year, and remember, my door is always open, as is your head of houses'." As Dumbledore finished and sat down, McGonagall took it as cue to begin the sorting and did so.

In the Common Room-

Whispers followed Ginny all the way down to her new common room, which she was led, to her thought misfortune, by Draco.

"Slytherins, listen up. If you need to whine and babble about some lost object or a girl that broke your heart, do it to someone who will actually care and pay attention to your sorry ass excuse of a self, alright. Upper classmen aren't going to give a bloody hell about it. If someone in another house bothers you, beat the shit out of them. Do it smart, and undetectably, if you don't know how to get revenge on them, then you may come and ask the advice of an upperclassmen. If it is a Gryffindor, you better get revenge or I will personally beat the bloody hell out of you, and trust me, no one will ever know it was me. Piss me off badly enough, and you're likely to not be found for a couple of days, if ever again. The password is scorching squid and you better not tell or forget it. If it changes, well you better hope someone is kind enough to tell you, because I won't. You are to never speak to me unless spoken to, and if you approach me without being escorted from someone I actually speak to, then you will end up in the hospital wing. Better yet, if you approach me, make sure I know you're going to do so before hand, just to be safe. You better do not give Slytherin a bad reputation for having bad marks or you will be seeing the end of my wand, and your parents will find out before you do that you're doing badly. You better never sit in my spot or I am likely to kick you a nice beating for the hell of it. You better always fear and respect me, and the head girl. Before I let her have a word with you, I must inform you that my door is never open for idle chit chat. Now then, Weasley, any thing you'd like to add?"

"Unlike the colossal prick standing next to me, I'll help you in your studies, but for the most part, just leave me alone. I'm also not much up for classes, and if by some miracle you catch me ditching and tell, I'll sick dickhead over here on you. Have a good seven years and don't lose the big it until at least fifth or sixth year."

With that all of the first years, as well as a few seventh years who loved watching Draco torture them went into the common room.

"You shouldn't have called me a prick in front of the little fuck heads." Draco told Ginny.

"Oh really, and why's that?" she replied.

"Because now I'm going to have to get you for it." Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, and he simply continued with, "Come on, I'll show you where the head dorms are."

"I don't need your help, I know where they are."

"And how's it that you know where they are?"

"I've been there, and practically lived there my fifth year. So how's it that you know where they are?"

"I've had sex in them before."

"Good to know." Ginny started walking in the general direction of the head dorms.

The head dorms were on the third floor, behind a portrait of fire nymph.

"Hello…Ginny, you're back! Oh, I missed you so much last year, Randy said you just up and disappeared, what happened to you?" said the nymph.

"I transferred to Gortwith's, in America. I've missed you too, Anne. But this year, I'm head girl."

"Oh I'm so proud of you….that Granger girl was supposed to be head girl wasn't she? What happened to her?"

"Weasley here skipped sixth year. Granger got the 'go to jail, do not pass go and do not collect 200$' card and Ginny got the 'pass go and collect 200$' card." Draco said gaining an awed stare from Ginny.

"You've played monopoly." Ginny stated.

"Yes. Once with my uncle, when I was four. I was staying at his house while my mother and father were in France for Christmas. Can we go in now?"

"Uh, yeah, sure; Anne?"

"I need to know what the password will be before I can let you in." she replied.

"Pourquoi l'a-t-elle fait" mumbled Draco.

"What did you say?" asked Ginny, turning around.

"Demandez-lui moi ne peut pas dire." Anne told Draco.

"Ok, I'm now lost." Ginny said nonchantly.

"You're password will be se produire, ok?"

"What does that mean?"

"It's French, ask Draco." With that Anne opened the portrait for them, and Draco and Ginny walked in.

"What did she mean by that?" Ginny asked Draco, while flopping onto the couch.

"By what?"

"By 'ask Draco, he's French'. That's what."

"I don't know, ask her. You two seem to be so damn chummy."

Ginny walked over to him, making him back up into a wall of books. "Why don't you just tell me what 'se produire' means and I'll leave you alone."

Draco grabbed Ginny by her arms and flipped her around, so she was pinned up against the bookshelf. "Who says I want you to leave me alone?" he whispered hotly in her ear.

She knew what he was trying to do, just like he knew what she was trying to do. "Good point." Ginny looked him in the eyes while thinking, 'He won't be expecting it. I should just do it, Lokani would be proud of me for it. Hell, the worst he could do is never speak to me again.'

Before Draco knew what was happening, he was immersed in a passionate kiss with Ginny. He explored every bit of her mouth with his tongue, as she explored his with her tongue. Before long, they found themselves falling onto the couch.

Draco had gotten off Ginny's shirt. Ginny took off his shirt, flipping Draco so that she was on top of him. Ginny kissed her way down to Draco's belt buckle, noticing the bulge in his pants, but not stopping to let him know that. After Ginny managed to get off Draco's belt buckle, she unzipped and took off Draco's pants, while putting him into a sitting position and getting onto her knees. Ginny quickly stood up, earning a confused look from Draco. She slowly took off her own pants, and sat in his lap, kissing him with utter passion. Ginny could feel just how much she was affecting Draco, and when she heard him make a growling noise in the back of his throat, she stood up, picked up her discarded clothing, and turned around to look at Draco.

"I do believe that it's getting late, goodnight Draco." With that Ginny walked up the small set of stairs and into the furthest of three doors, all with Draco watching her.

"I will get you. Damn it, my balls…" Draco got up, grabbed his clothes with malice and walked into his own room. "I get her for that." He said before offing all his clothes and getting into a very cold shower.

Authors note: Well, if you were expecting sex, it'll have to wait. Ginny is not going to be a slut in my story, although she will be having sex in it. And just think, you got to read about Draco and his lovely penis, or at least I bet it's lovely….then again, penis' are kind of weird. Oh well…I don't think you care so it doesn't matter much. If you like it, go ahead and review, but you're not obligated to.


End file.
